Koopas and Chipmunks: Truth or Dare
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Ludwig, Iggy, and Roy's kids play Truth or Dare with their Chipmunk friends. OC focus. Bad summary.
1. The Game

**I had this idea for awhile. I don't think this story is going to be good.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>In Darkland, Ludwig and Iggy's sons were sitting on the ground.<p>

"I'm bored!" Luke said.

"You wanna watch TV?" Izzy suggested.

"Nah." Luke replied.

"Wanna play some video games?" Izzy asked.

"I already played some." Luke said. The two sighed. They looked up when they heared Tammy and their friends Trey, Penny, and Ruby walk into the room.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted. She started to blush when she saw Luke.

"Hi." Izzy replied.

"What are you two doing?" Tammy asked.

"Nothing! We have nothing to do!" Luke said. They started to think.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Tammy asked.

"Ok!" The rest of the kids cheered.

* * *

><p>The six kids sat in a circle.<p>

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Tammy asked.

"I'll go!" Ruby said. She looked over at Penny.

"Penny, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Um, Truth." Penny replied. Ruby smirked.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Penny started blushing.

"N-No! I don't have a crush on anyone." Penny replied.

"Alright. It's your turn." Ruby said.

"Ok. Luke, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He said.

"I dare you to.. wear a dress for the rest of the day!" Penny said.

"Can I pick truth?" Luke asked.

"Nope!" Izzy replied laughing.

"I'll be right back!" Tammy said. Then she left the room. A few minutes later, Tammy came back carrying a white dress.

"This is one of my old dresses." She handed it to Luke. Luke growled and walked out of the room. He came back wearing the dress. Everyone started laughing. Trey took a picture of him. Luke glared at him and sat down.

"It's your turn Luke." Trey said.

"Alright. Trey. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Trey said.

"I dare you to kiss the person to your right." Luke said smiling. Trey saw Tammy sitting next to him. The two blushed.

"Uh, ok." Trey said. Trey sat closer to Tammy, his face turning red. He leaned in and gave her a quik kiss on the lips, making her blush even more.

"Ok Tammy, Tr-" Before Trey could finish, the kids heared Ludwig's voice.

"Aw man! We can't play with my dad here!" Luke said.

"Mabye we can play tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Sure." Luke said.

* * *

><p>Later their friends left.<p>

_"I got a great dare for Luke." _Ruby thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter was ok. Well, I hope you liked it.<strong>


	2. More Players

**Here's the next chapter. A friend gave me an idea for a truth.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Michael and Brittney Koopa belong to Manyface-Blake ****from DeviantArt!**

* * *

><p>The next day, all of the Koopmunks and Koopettes went to Ludwig's castle. Darlene, Jason, and Marcus went to play with Kevin, Ray, Sasha, Megan, and Jackie. Ruby looked over at Luke.<p>

"How was your day yesturday Luke?" Ruby asked.

"Well, everyone was staring at me and called me weird." Luke replied. Penny started to laugh.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" Luke said, pointing at Penny.

"Let's get back to the game." Izzy said. They sat in a circle again.

"Who's turn was it?" Luke asked.

"It was my turn." Trey said.

"Tammy, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She replied. Trey started to think.

"I dare you to tell everyone who you have a crush on." Everyone stared at Tammy.

"I don't have a crush on anyone." Tammy said.

"Liar." Izzy said.

"Shutup!" Tammy screamed.

"What are you guys doing?" The kids looked up and saw Michael, Brittney, Luddy, and Cadenza in the room.

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Luke replied.

"Can we play too?" Michael asked.

"Sorry. This game isn't for little kids." Luke asked.

"Please?" The four kids asked. Luke looked at everyone else.

"Fine. But you can't tell our parents we're playing this." Luke said.

"Ok." Cadenza replied.

"It's Tammy's turn." Luke said.

"Ok. Ruby, Truth or Dare?" Tammy asked.

"Truth." Ruby replied.

"Have you ever copied a celebrities style, head to toe, and worn it to school?" Tammy asked.

"Well, I copied one of The Chipette's style before." Ruby said.

"Alright. Michael, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Dare!" Michael cheered.

" I dare you to kiss Penny." Ruby said.

"Eww!" Michae yelled.

"You have to do the dare." Tammy said. Michael walked up to Penny and kissed her. Brittney started to laugh. Michael sat back down.

"Now you have to ask someone Truth or Dare." Tammy said to Michael.

"Izzy, Truth or Dare?" Michael asked.

"Dare." Izzy said.

"I dare you to run around the whole castle in your underwear!" Michael said.

"Fine. Don't look." Izzy said. Everyone turned around. They laughed when they looked back at Izzy. Izzy ignored them and started to run.

* * *

><p>Iggy was walking out of Ludwig's lab when he saw his son running in his underwear. Iggy grabbed his arm.<p>

"Izzy, were are your clothes and your shell?" Iggy asked.

"I can't tell you right now!." Izzy replied. Iggy let go of Izzy's arm and watched his son run away.

* * *

><p>Izzy ran back into the room with the rest of the kids. They laughed again when they saw him.<p>

"Can I put my shell and clothes back on?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Michael replied. After Izzy put his clothes on, they started the game again.

"Ruby, Truth or Dare?" Izzy asked.

"Truth." Ruby said.

"Which boy in this room do you think is cute?" He asked. Ruby started blushing.

"Uh, well... I think... Luke.. is cute." Ruby said still blushing.

"Really? Thanks Ruby!" Luke said. Ruby stared at the ground.

"Trey, Truth or Dare?" Ruby asked.

"Truth." Trey said.

"Wimp!" Izzy said. Then Trey punched him.

"Alright. Do you think Tammy is cute?" Ruby asked smirking.

"...Y-Yes.." Trey said blushing.

"Aww, thankyou." Tammy thanked.

"Let's do one more round for today." Luke said.

"Alright. Luke, Truth or Dare?" Trey asked.

"Truth." Luke asked.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Trey asked. Luke stared at the ground.

"Well, I kissed this girl Lilly before. But a year later, she died." Luke said.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Ruby said, hugging him.

"What are you kids doing?" Iggy asked when he walked into the room.

"Nothing." The kids replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter. My sister helped with some of the daes.<strong>


	3. Starsnow joins the Game!

**starsnow2577 from DeviantArt gave me this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Michael and Brittney belong to Manyface-Blake. Starsnow ****belongs to starsnow2577!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Tammy was walking from her school to get her brothers and cousins from their's. Trey was walking with her. Soon they walked up to the school and all of the kids left.<p>

"Are we gonna play the game again?" Izzy asked.

"What game?" Kevin, Ray, Sasha, Megan, and Jackie asked.

"Truth or Dare." Izzy replied.

"Yeah, we're gonna play." Luke said.

"Can we play too?" Megan asked.

"Well, you four can play, but I don't know about Jackie." Luke replied.

"Yeah. She might tell our parents that we're playing the game." Tammy said.

"Let me play or I vill tell zem!" Jackie said. Luke looked over at Izzy. Izzy nodded and walked up to Jackie. He knelt down and looked at her.

"Please don't tell our parents Jackie. If you tell them, I'll be really upset." Izzy said. Jackie started blushing.

"O-Ok Izzy." She replied.

* * *

><p>The kids walked into Iggy's castle. Frankie, Darlene, and Jason found out that the kids were playing Truth or Dare and asked if they could play. The others thought for a moment and then let the kids play.<p>

Before the kids left, they heard someone talking to Iggy. They saw Iggy and one of his friends walk into the room.

"Hi Star!" The kids greeted. Frankie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi." She replied. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're gonna play T-" Izzy covered Frankie's mouth.

"Uh, we're gonna watch some cartoons." He said. Then the kids left.

_"I wonder what they're up to." _Starsnow thought.

* * *

><p>The kids walked into Tammy's room. Tammy closed the door and sat next to Trey.<p>

"Can I go first?" Sasha asked.

"Sure." Trey replied.

"Hmm. Michael, Truth or Dare?" Sasha asked.

"Um, dare!" Michael replied. Sasha started to think.

"I dare you to dress up and act like Peach." Sasha said laughing.

* * *

><p>Starsnow was walking through the halls of Iggy's castle when she heared the kids laughing. She walked up to a door and opened it. She started to laugh when she saw Michael dressed as Peach. Izzy picked him up.<p>

"Bowser! Please don't kidnap me!" He screamed. The two sat back down and started the game again.

"Now it's your turn Mike." Jason said.

"Ok. Ruby, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" Ruby replied.

"Ok-" Before Michael could finish, Starsnow walked into the room.

"Ah. You guys are playing Truth or Dare." She said.

"S-Starsnow!" The kids said. Starsnow closed the door.

"Can I play with you guys? I love truth or dare!" She said. Starsnow walked up to the group and sat next to Jason. The kids stared at her.

"Are you going to tell our parents?" Megan asked.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them." She replied. Luke stared at her.

"Are you sure zat ve can trust you?" Luke asked suspiciously. Luddy and Jackie glared at him while Megan and Cadenza laughed.

"Yep!" Starsnow said.

"Ok. Mike you can continue." Luke said.

"Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Luke!" Michael laughed. The two started blushing.

"Eww!" Brittney said.

"W-Why me?" Luke asked.

"I think you two look cute together." Starsnow said. The two kids sighed. Ruby and Luke stared at eachother. They leaned in closer and closer. Soon their lips touched.

"Oooooohh." Ray and Jason said. Luke and Ruby stopped kissing. Some of the kids were giggling.

"Your turn Ruby!"

"Star, truth or dare?" She asked staring at the floor.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you... to ask Bowser jr out on a date!" Ruby said. The kids started to laugh.

"...Ok. Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the kitchen." Izzy replied. Starsnow sighed and left.

"I'll follow her." Izzy said as he left Tammy's room.

* * *

><p>Starsnow walked through the castle until she made it to the kitchen. She saw Bowser jr eating a sandwich. Starsnow walked up to him.<p>

"Hi Star." He greeted.

"Hi BJ. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Would you like to.. go on a date with me?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"Ok!" Izzy was hiding behind a wall laughing.

* * *

><p>The two walked back into the room.<p>

"Did you ask him?" Sasha asked.

"Yes." Starsnow replied.

"Starsnow's got a date! You go girlfriend!" Izzy said.

"Let's get back to the game." Starsnow replied. Then the two sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. NyanNyan

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Michael and Brittany belong to Manyface-Black. Starsnow ****belongs to starsnow2577. The Nyan-Nyan song doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"It's your turn Star." Ruby said.<p>

"Ok. Jackie, truth or dare?" Starsnow asked.

"Truth." She replied. Starsnow started to think.

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yes. Izzy." Jackie said, staring at him.

"Jackie, how many times do I have to tell you? We. Are. COUSINS!" Izzy said.

"Luddy and Cadenza like eachother and they're siblings." Jackie replied.

"Can we just get back to the game!" Luke yelled.

"Fine. Darlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do dance to zee Nyan-Nyan Song." Jackie said giggling.

"What?" Darlene screamed. Everyone started to laugh. Darlene sighed.

"Ok." Darlene got up and faced everyone. Tammy played the song. Darlene started dancing.

_Nyan!Nyan!Nyan!Nyan!Ni hao Nyan gorgeaous delicouse deculture!_  
><em>Nyan!Nyan!Nyan!Nyan!Ni hao Nyan gorgeaous delicouse deculture!<em>

The music stopped and Darlene sat down.

"Ok. Izzy, truth or dare?" Darlene asked.

"Truth!" Izzy replied.

"Have you ever fallen down a flight of stairs?" She asked.

"Yes, I have. Many times." Izzy said. He looked over at Luke

"Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like your dad all day tomorow!" Izzy said.

"Why? Why did I pick dare?" Luke asked himself.

"I'm getting tired." Trey said.

"Yeah. Mabye we can play tomorrow." Starsnow said.

"Ok." Luke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>My sis gave me the idea for Darlene's dare. Here's the japanese lyrics.<strong>

_**Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!  
>Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!<strong>_


	5. More Truths and Dares

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Starsnow belongs to starsnow2577 on DeviantArt! Michael ****and Brittney Koopa belong to Manyface-Blake from DeviantArt.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the kids decided to play the game after they went trick-or-treating. They went to Tammy's room while the adults were having a party.<p>

"Halloween was awesome this year!" Megan said.

"Yeah! I got more candy than all of you!" Michael replied.

"Whatever. Let's just play the game. It's been awhile." Luke said. The kids sat in a circle.

"Wait! What about Star?" Brittney asked.

"I'll go get her." Tammy said.

* * *

><p>Tammy walked out of her room to look for Starsnow. She finally found her by the punch bowl.<p>

"Hey Star." Tammy said. Star looked up at her.

"Hey Tammy!" Star replied.

"Um. We're going to play.. the game. You still wanna play with us?" Tammy asked.

"Sure." Star said. Then the two walked to Tammy's room.

* * *

><p>When the two walked inside, Tammy closed the door and sat in the circle with everyone else.<p>

"Alright, who's going first?" Michael asked.

"I'l go!" Izzy said. "Star, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"Can you be in love with someone that bullies you?" He asked. Starsnow stared at him.

"I don't know. Do you like someone that bullies you?" Star asked.

"No. Flare Misdeed bullies Luke." Izzy replied.

"Izzy shutup!" Luke growled.

"Guys. Let's get back to the game." Star said, stopping the boys.

"Fine. Star, it's your turn." Luke said.

"Ok. Kevin, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." He replied.

"I dare you to let all of the girls put make up on you." Starsnow said.

_"Oh no!" _Kevin thought. Tammy found some make up and the girls started putting lip stick, eye shadow, and other things on Kevin. When they were finished, Brittney picked up a mirror and handed it to Kevin.

"I look stupid!" Kevin said. His sisters started to laugh. Kevin smirked.

"Ray, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said.

"I dare you to rub my feet!" Kevin laughed.

"What!" Ray yelled. She saw her older brother taking off his socks and shoes.

"Come on Raven." Kevin said. Ray gulped and walked up to her brother.

"Eww! Eww!" Ray screamed. When she finished her dare, she walked up to the door.

"I'll be right back. I have ta go wash my hands." She said. When she came back they started the game again.

"Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are ya afraid of?" Ray asked.

"Tammy." Izzy replied.

"Hey!" Tammy yelled.

"It's not you, it's just your.. creepy smile you give people sometimes." Izzy said. Tammy said.

"Really?" Tammy asked, giving him the smile.

"Yes! Let's get back to the game." Izzy yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have enough time to make some more truths and dares. I joined DeviantArt if you wanna see some of my drawings and stories. My name there is TianaKoopa1. I'm still practicing drawing.<strong>

**Anyways, if you don't know what a Misdeed is, KoopalingsFreak8 on DeviantArt created them. She was inspired by the Koopalings. The Misdeeds are almost like the Koopalings, but they have white mouths and stomachs, they have supernatural powers, they have indestructible shells, are heat immune, and they have textures on their skin and behind their eyes.**


	6. Princess Krystal joins the game!

**Wow. I haven't updated this in awhile. ..Hehe, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>The next day in the Crystal Kingdom, a Princess was in her castle sitting on her throne. She has long white hair, and wore a pink dress, blue earrings, white gloves, and a gold crown. The princess was looking out of her window when,<p>

"Hahaha!" She heard someone laugh, She, looked around, but she didn't see anyone.

"Hello..?" The princess called. Then, she felt someone grab her.

"Hey! Let me go!" She screamed.

* * *

><p>The princess found herself in different room. When she turned around, she saw sone Koopalings behind her.<p>

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

"Hi Krystal." The kids greeted.

"W-Why did you kidnap me?" Krystal asked.

"We *giggle* kidnapped you 'cause we want you to play a game with us!" Tammy said.

"...What kind of game?" The princess asked.

"Truth or Dare!" The kids cheered.

"But we can't play until Starsnow and our other friends come here." Luke said. The princess thought for a moment. Then she sighed.

"Fine. I'll play." She replied.

* * *

><p>Soon the Koopmunks, Koopettes, and Starsnow came to the castle. They all sat in a circle.<p>

_"This is gonna be a long day." _Krystal thought.

"Alright. It was my turn." Izzy said. He looked over at Starsnow.

"Ok. Star, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Um, truth." She said.

"If I was your age-"

"Oh Izzy." Tammy said.

"Shut up!" Izzy yelled. He then turned back to Star.

"..Would you go out with me?" He asked blushing.

"Um.. well, I.. uh.." Then Izzy hugged her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Izzy said, still hugging her.

"Ok. Tammy, truth or dare?" Star asked.

"Dare!" Tammy said.

"Hmm. I dare you, to.. kiss Roy."

"Aw, fu-"

"Tammy!" Izzy said, covering his sister's mouth.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Roy was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up when he saw Tammy.<p>

"Hey fo' eyes." Roy said.

"...Uncle Roy." Tammy said.

"Whaddaya doi-" Roy stopped when Tammy kissed him. Then Tammy walked away.

"Gross! Gross!" Tammy yelled.

"...Da heck?" Roy said.

* * *

><p>Tammy walked back into the room and sat down.<p>

"Alright. Krystal, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which one of us kids do you like the most?"

"Uhh..." Krystal just stared at the kids.

"Well?" Ray asked.

"Uhh, I like you all." Krystal said.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

_"Except when you kidnap me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I don't know if this is good or not.<strong>


	7. A few truths and dares

**I am so sorry this hasn't been updated! I had writer's block for awhile. I'll try to make the next chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs. The others belong to my friends on dA. The Koopalings belong ****to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Kacey were sitting on the couch talking.<p>

"I wonder what the kids are doing." Kacey said.

"Yeah. They were in the room all day." Jasmine replied.

* * *

><p>"Ok! I'll go next!" Izzy said. He looked over at Michael.<p>

"Michael, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He replied.

"Hmm.. I dare you to kiss Megan!" Izzy said.

"Uh, o-ok." Michael said blushing. He sat next to Megan. Still blushing, Michael kissed her.

"Awwww." Brittney said. Megan blushed.

"My turn!" Brittney said. She looked over at Luke.

"Luke, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uh, Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to drink a gallon of milk." Brittney said.

"Ok." Then he left the room. Luke came back a few minutes later carrying a gallon of milk.

"I have to drink the whole thing?" Luke asked.

"Yep!" Brittney replied. Luke sighed. He opened it and started drinking. Soon he finished and sat down.

"Ok, Tammy. Truth or dare?" Luke asked.

"Uh, Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" He asked smirking.

"No I don't." She replied.

"She's lying." Jason said. Tammy glared at him.

"Let's just get back to the game."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short. I don't think this chapter was good. I'll try to make the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Megan's dare

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs. The others belong to my friends. The Koopalings belong to ****Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>The next day, the kids went to Izzy's room to play the game.<p>

"Alright! Let's get back to the game!" Luddy cheered.

"Yeah!" Penny said. She looked over at Michael, who was eating some chocolate.

"I'll start! Megan, truth or dare?" Luke asked.

"Dare!" She said. He looked over at Michael and smiled.

"I dare you to lick the chocolate off of Michael's face!" He said.

"What!" Michael screamed.

"You can't back out of a dare." Izzy said.

"It's not my dare!" Michael replied. Luke and Izzy grabbed his hands while Trey and Jason grabbed his legs.

"Aargh! Let me go!" Michael shouted. Megan walked up to him and smiled. She started licking his cheeck. Michael screamed.

"No! It tickles!" He was struggling, but the guys held him firmly. Megan licked his other cheeck. Megan stopped licking, moved back, and wiped her mouth. The guys let him go and sat back down.

"Hehe. That tasted good!" Megan said.

"Ok Megan. Your turn." Luke said.

"Hmm.. Michael, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to wear a dress all day tomorrow." She said. He sighed.

"Fine." He looked at Jason.

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said.

"I dare you to drink ketchup!" He said.

"Ok!" He ran into the kitchen and got a cup. He squirted some ketchup into the cup and went back to the room. Jason sat down and started drinking the ketchup.

"Eww!" Brittney said, looking away. Soon Jason finished and dropped the cup.

"That was awesome!" He said.

"Ray, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"I thought you were going to pick dare!" Jason said. He started to think

"Ok. Which girl here do you think is the cutest?" He asked, smirking.

"Um, I guess... uhh... I dunno! Maybe Megan!" Ray said. Megan started blushing.

"Ok. It's your turn!" He said.

"Megan, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uh, dare!" Megan replied. Ray smiled.

"I dare you to watch a really scary movie tonight in the dark!"

"I-I have to watch a scary movie in the d-d-dark?" Megan asked. Ray nodded.

"Ok." Megan replied.

* * *

><p>That night, Megan was sitting on the couch watching 'Scream'<p>

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared." Megan said, hugging her teddy bear.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, this is going too far!" Ray said.<p>

"I have to do this." He said. He was wearing a black hooded robe and started putting on a white mask.

"Isn't pretending to be Ghost Face a bit too scary?" Jackie asked.

"Megan will be alright... I think." Izzy replied.

"Izzy, you're going to make her cry!" Michael said.

"Don't worry. She'll be ok." Izzy said as he left.

* * *

><p>Megan was still watching the movie when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around, but didn't see anyone. She sighed and watched the movie. Later, she heard someone laughing.<p>

"Is someone there?" She asked. No reply.

"I'm so scared." Megan said. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Megan turned around and saw "Gost Face" behind her.

"Hello Megan." He said. Megan started to run, but she tripped and fell. She saw "Ghost Face" walking up to her.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" She cried. He took off his mask, to reveal it was Izzy.

"Hahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Izzy laughed. He stopped laughing when he saw that she was about to cry. He knelt down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Megan." He said. Megan started punching him.

"That wasn't funny! You scared me!" She screamed.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it!<strong>


	9. Game at Starsnow's

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. The others belong to their owners.**

* * *

><p>The next day, the kids were watching a movie with their parents. Michael looked over at Izzy.<p>

"Hey Izzy, when can we play truth or dare?" He whispered.

"Later today." Izzy replied.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Luke were playing a video game while they waited for Starsnow to come. The others sat and watched them.<p>

"I wonder when Star will get here." Frankie said.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Luke said.

"What's that?" Izzy asked.

"Whoever wins at this game, gets to dare the loser." Luke said. Izzy smiled.

"Alright. We already know who's gonna win." Izzy replied.

"Yeah. Me!" Luke said.

"I'm gonna win!" Izzy said.

"We'll see." Luke said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! I won!" Luke cheered.<p>

"You cheated!" Izzy yelled.

"No I didn't!" Luke said.

"Now the dare. I dare you to wear makeup!" Luke said. Everyone started laughing.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Then Izzy left.

* * *

><p>Izzy walked into Wendy's room and looked around. He saw her makeup kit and grabbed it.<p>

"Izzy?" He turned around and saw Iggy and Wendy.

"Hi dad. Hi auntie!" He said.

"What are you doing with my makeup kit?" Wendy asked.

"Um, I need it for something." Izzy said. Iggy stared at him as he left.

"Sometimes I worry about him." Iggy said.

* * *

><p>Izzy walked back into the room with the makeup kit.<p>

"Now put on some makeup." Tammy said. Izzy walked up to the mirror and starting putting on lipstick, then eyeshadow, and then blush.

"Hahahahaha! You look so weird!" Frankie said.

"Stop laughing!" Izzy said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Starsnow came to the castle and was talking to Kacey. When they were finished talking, Frankie ran up to her.<p>

"Star! We just had an awesome idea!" He said.

"What's that?" She asked

"Could we stay at your castle and play the game?" Frankie asked.

"Well, I guess you guys can. But you have to ask your parents." Starsnow said.

"Alright!" Frankie cheered.

* * *

><p>"Sleepover at Starsnow's!" Izzy cheered.<p>

"Yeah! Too bad Ruby and the others couldn't come." Brittney said.

"Good thing I've brought my camera. Now I can take pictures and record everything for them." Luke said. Everyone sat down to begin the game.

"Alright. I'll go first." Starsnow said. She looked at Tammy.

"Tammy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Um, truth." Tammy said.

"Hmm. Have you kissed a boy yet?" Star asked. Tammy started blushing.

"Uhh, well...yes." Tammy said.

"Hehe. It was probably Collin." Izzy said.

"Shutup!" Tammy said, still blushing. She looked over at Brittney.

"Brittney, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Brittney said.

"Which boy here do you think is the cutest?" Tammy asked.

"Um...Izzy." Brittney replied.

"Yay! I knew it!" Izzy said.

"Izzy, truth or dare?" Brittney asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to run around the castle-"

"Didn't I already do that?" Izzy asked.

"You didn't let me finish! I dare you to run around the castle, naked!" Brittney said. Izzy started to blush.

"Naked?" Izzy asked. Brittney nodded. Izzy sighed and started taking off his clothes. Michael covered Brittney's eyes. He looked up when he heard Izzy's footsteps.

"Woo hoo!" Izzy yelled. The girls started to laugh. Soon Izzy came back into the room.

"Can I get dressed now?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Brittney said, still laughing. When Izzy was finished, he started to think.

"Hmm. Michael, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" Michael said.

"I dare you to prank call your parents." Izzy said.

"Ok." Izzy grabbed his phone and started to block his number. Then he handed the phone to Michael.

"What am I supposed to say?" Michael asked.

"Here." Luke handed him a piece of paper. Michael smiled.

* * *

><p>Blake and Wendy were watching a movie, when Blake's phone started to ring. He grabbed his phone and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Michael said.

"Yes?" Blake said.

"How may I help you, sir?" Michael asked.

"You're the one who just called me!" Blake said.

"Sorry sir, but you have just called me." Michael said.

"No, you called me!" Blake sad.

"Reveal your name or else I'm hanging up!" Michael said.

"Wait a minute... Michael is this you?!" Blake asked.

"Uh, sorry sir, I do not speak english!" Then Michael hung up the phone.

"Hahaha! That was so funny!" Luke said.

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired now." Brittney said.

"Ok. Let's take a break." Starsnow said.

* * *

><p><strong>The prank call part was my sister's idea. Well, I hoped you all liked it.<strong>


	10. Schizovich joins the game

**Finally made the new chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs. The other OCs belong to my ****friends. Koopas and Chipmunks belong to their owners!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was back at the castle the next day. They went to Izzy's room to continue the game.<p>

"Brittney, truth or dare?" Ruby asked.

"Dare!" Brittney said.

"I dare you to play Slender in the closet!" Ruby said.

"You're evil..I like it!" Luke said.

"I don't wanna play that!" Brittney said.

"Too bad." Ruby pushed her into the closet and locked the door. Brittney started to play the game. A few minutes later, Brittney started banging on the door.

"Let me out! I'm scared!" She said.

"No. You have to keep playing." Ruby said.

"I want my daddy!" Brittney cried.

"I am your daddy." She heared a voice say.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Luke opened the door and Brittney ran out. Everyone stared at the closet. They saw a Koopa with long blue hair walk out laughing.

"How did you get in my room!?" Izzy asked.

"Through the window." The koopa replied.

"It was locked..." Izzy said.

"Who are you?" Brittney asked.

"Just an idiot." Tammy said.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm Schizovich." He said.

"Why are you here?" Izzy asked.

"I'm bored. What are you guys doing?" Schizovich said.

"We were playing truth or dare." Starsnow replied.

"Awesome! I wanna play!" Schizovich said. They thought for a moment.

"Fine. You can play with us. But don't tell our parents." Tammy said. Schizovich smiled and sat next to Brittney. Brittney hugged onto Michael.

"Megan, truth or dare?" Brittney asked.

"Dare." Megan said.

"Kiss Michael!" Brittney said.

"Again!?" Michael asked.

"Yes again." Luke said. Megan started blushing and walked up to Michael. She kissed him and sat back down.

"Megan has a boyfriend!" Schizovich said. Megan blushed and slapped him. Schizovich laughed.

"I'm used to that." Schizovich said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"Just piss off alot of women." Schizovich said.

"Schizovich truth or dare?" Megan said.

"Dare!" Schizovich said.

"I dare you to kiss my mom." Megan said. Schizovich smiled.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Jasmine was reading a book, when she felt someone grab her.<p>

"Schizovich! What are doi-" Before Jasmine could finish, Schizovich pulled her close to him and kissed her. Jasmine pushed him and slapped him.

* * *

><p>Schizovich came back to the room with a black eye and scratch marks on his face. Everyone started to laugh. Schizovich growled and sat back down.<p>

"Starsnow, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Wanna make a baby?" He asked.

"What! No!" Star said.

"How do you make a baby?" Michael asked. Luke snickered.

"Well-" Schizovich stopped when he saw Tammy glaring at him.

"Why aren't you my dad?" Luke asked laughing.

"I am your dad. Jasmine lied to you and said Ludwig was." Schizovich said.

"Schizovich, stop. You're not fooling anyone." Jackie said.

"...Fine." Schizovich said and they continued the game.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't good...<strong>


	11. The Haunted House

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. The others belong to their owners.**

* * *

><p>That night, Jackie was in her room watching a scary movie. She looked up when she heard the door open, but no one was there. Jackie continued watching the movie. She heard the noise again.<p>

"Hello?" There was no reply. While Jackie was watching the movie, she felt someone tap her.

"BOO!" She heard a voice say. Jackie screamed and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Luke behind her, laughing.

"You jerk!" Jackie screamed. She chased Luke out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tammy was reading a book when she saw Luke being chased by his younger sister.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Tammy asked.

"Jackie got scared." Luke said laughing.

"Did she see the ghost from the abandoned house?" Schizovich asked.

"No. Luke scared me!" Jackie said, slapping her brother.

"What ghost?" Michael asked. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"You're messing with us, right?" Luke asked.

"No." Michael replied.

"Dude, you've never heard the story?" Schizovich asked.

"No, I haven't." Michael said.

"The story I'm about to tell you really happened." Luke began.

"That abandoned house Schizovich was talking about. There was a girl that lived there. Her name was-"

"Her name was Marianne and she was always kind to everyone." Schizovich said.

"Like Megan. But not as cute and dead." Izzy finished. Luke glared at the two.

"As I was saying, her mother died when she was four and she had to live with her father." Luke said.

"What else happend?" Michael asked.

"He started abusing her and-" Luke stuffed a sock in Schizovich's mouth.

"Her father beat her to death. Two weeks later her father was in his room and heard a small voice say 'Daddy, can we play a game?'" Luke said. Schizovich took the sock out of his mouth.

"Marianne's dad started freaking out. Then she took his soul away." Schizovich said.

"People say that her spirit is still in the house." Luke replied.

"Wow." Michael said.

"Anyways, that's the way we heard it." Luke said.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the kids decided to play the game again. This time, they weren't playing at the castle.<p>

"Where are we playing the game Luke?" Megan asked.

"We're going to the haunted house!" Luke replied.

"Why?" Brittney asked.

"I wanna see the ghost." Luke said.

"Me too." Schizovich said.

"Well I don't!" Megan replied.

"Babies don't have to go." Schizovich said.

"I'm not a baby!" Megan said.

"Are you coming with us?" Schizovich asked. Megan thought for a moment. Then she sighed.

"I'll go." She said.

* * *

><p>Soon they all left and headed for the house.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Michael asked.

"We're almost there." Izzy replied. Schizovich snuck up behind Tammy and started to growl.

"Schizovich, I'm not afraid of you." Tammy said. They continued to walk.

_"This will scare her." _Schizovich picked up a spider and put it in Tammy's hair. Tammy turned around and took out her laser.

"Do you wanna get hit!?" Tammy screamed.

"Fine." Schizovich took the spider and they continued walking. Soon they went up to an old house.

"We're here!" Luke said. He opened the door and everyone walked inside. Then the door closed.

"Who shut the door?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno." Everyone said. Then they heard the lock click.

"Sch-Schizovich, did you lock the door?" Megan asked.

"No." Schizovich said. Then they heard someone giggling.

"Tammy, is that you?" Izzy asked.

"No." Tammy said. The giggling got louder and louder. They all turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't finish this. I'll try to finish it tomorrow.<strong>


	12. They Find Out

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kacey." Jasmine said.<p>

"Yeah Jasmine?" Kacey asked.

"Where do you think the kids are at?" Jasmine asked.

"They're with Schizovich and Starsnow." Kacey replied.

"...They're with Schizovich? That stupid pervert?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, why?" Before Jasmine could reply, Schizovich, Starsnow, and the kids ran inside the castle.

"Hey guys." Kacey greeted.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Luke said. Then they ran inside his room.

"They're acting really strange." Kacey said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna find out what they're doing." Jasmine said.

* * *

><p>Everyone ran inside Luke's room. They glared at him.<p>

"What?" Luke asked, smiling innocently.

"We are NEVER going back there again!" Tammy screamed.

"Fine." Luke said pouting.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Michael asked.

"You know what we're gonna do. We're gonna play..." Luke paused.

"...Truth or Dare!" Luke and Schizovich shouted.

"I'm getting tired of playing that game." Starsnow said.

"But Star! We had so much fun playing it!" Luke said.

"Yeah. I'm getting tired too." Jackie said.

"Fine. We'll play a few more rounds and finish the game." Luke said. Everyone agreed.

"I'll go first. Star, truth or dare?" Luke asked.

"Dare." She said.

"Run around in your underwear!" Luke said.

"...Fine." Star said blushing. Eveyone covered their eye, except for Luke and Schizovich. Jackie and Brittney noticed this and covered their eyes.

"Hey!" Luke screamed.

"No! I wanna look!" Schizovich said.

"You guys are perverts!" Starsnow yelled. Then she started running.

* * *

><p>Iggy was walking out of his lab. He looked up and heard some footsteps.<p>

"Hey Iggy!" Starsnow said as she ran passed him. Iggy blinked.

"Was that...?"

* * *

><p>Starsnow made it back to the room. She got dressed and sat down.<p>

"Schizovich truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Why are you such a pervert?" Starsnow asked.

"I'm not a pervert. You're such sexy." Schizovich said and winked at her. She started blushing.

"My turn! Brittney truth or dare?" Schizovich asked.

"Dare!" She said.

"Sit on my lap until I tell you to get off." Schizovich said.

"Fine." Brittney got up and sat on his lap.

"Luke truth or dare?" Brittney asked.

"Dare!" Luke replied.

"Put on a dress." Brittney said laughing.

"Again?!" Luke asked.

"Yep!" Brittney said. Luke sighed and left. A few minutes later, he came back wearing a pink dress.

"Hahahahahaha! You look stupid." Schizovich said.

"Shutup!" Luke said.

"Can I get down now?" Brittney asked.

"No!" Schizovich replied.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up guys!" Jasmine said. She was walking down the hall with her friends.<p>

"What are we doing again?" Kacey asked.

"We're gonna find out what the kids are doing." Jasmine said.

"Why did all of us have to come?" Blake asked.

"Because I need back up." Jasmine replied. They finally made it to Luke's bedroom door.

"Can't we just leave them alone?" Wendy asked.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!" Jasmine said.

* * *

><p>"Ok! My turn again! Michael truth or dare?" Luke asked.<p>

"Truth." Michael said.

"I wanted you to pick dare!" Luke said. He started thinking.

"I know! You love Megan don't you?" Luke said, smirking.

"Maybe." Michael said.

"Your turn." Luke said.

"Hmm. Tammy truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tammy said.

"Kiss Schizovich!" Michael said, laughing.

"...You hate me, don't you?" Tammy asked. She walked over to Schizovich and kissed him on the cheeck.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" Tammy said, making everyone laugh.

"Can I get down now?" Brittney asked.

"Fine." Schizovich said.

"Yay!" Brittney said and got off of him.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Iggy asked.<p>

"I hear them laughing." Jasmine replied. She listened again.

"...That's it! I gotta know what they're doing!" Jasmine said and started opening the door.

* * *

><p>While everyone was laughing, they didn't hear the door opening. Jasmine and the others walked inside.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Kacey asked. They all looked up. The kids looked scared.

"How did you get in here?" Luke asked.

"Through the door." Jasmine replied.

"I forgot to lock it!" Luke said, slapping himself.

"We just wanted to know what you all were doing." Kacey said.

"Should we tell them?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. We were playing Truth or Dare." Luke said.

"Ah. I should've known when I saw Luke and Michael wearing dresses." Jasmine replied, laughing.

"The game is really fun. Please don't be mad." Megan said.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Wendy asked.

"We love that game!" Jasmine said.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yep!" Wendy replied.

"Now we can dare Izzy to run around naked again!" Brittney said.

"No!" Izzy said.

"You guys dared him to run around naked?" Tia asked.

"Uh, let's watch a movie!" Brittney said.

"Ok!" Everyone else said as they left.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" Tia said, running out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the story! I'm gonna make a sequal to this, but I might post it on deviantArt. <strong>


End file.
